Identidades
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: No se me ocurrio mejor titulo."Una chica que oculta quien es, un mundo que la quiere delatar, sus seres queridos intentan ayudar pero sin quererlo terminan empeorando la situación" eso es lo que sucede cuando mi mente tiene una idea, TODO puede pasar.Advertencia: Tres parejas Twincest, Lenguaje un poco inhapropiado, futuro lime, posible Lemmon, eso y más encontrareis aquí xD


_**Nueva historia *W*, Bueno, se que tengo aun muchas cosas por terminar, pero debido a causas llamadas, mi cerebro a vuelto a funcionar porque ya entre a la escuela ;A; Pues tengo muchas ideas en mente, esta historia no creo que dure más de 10 caps, y eso con suerte OwO, pero tratare de hacerlos largos, así tarde una semana por cap.**_

_**Disclaimer: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A CRIPTÓN FUTURA MEDIA, YAMAHA, Y ALGUNOS MÁS.**_

* * *

-¡Odio la escuela!- gritaba una chica rubia cuyo cabello le llegaba a la cintura, con ojos azul zafiro, una figura pequeña pero bien proporcionada, piel blanca y vestía un uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca, con un moño-corbata de color azul marino, y una falda a medio muslo del mismo color que el moño-corbata, en su cabello llevaba una tiara plateada y dos pequeños broches sujetaban su cabello, a su lado había una chica rubia pero en un tono opaco comparándolo con el de la que grito, a la cintura con ojos dorados, y otra chica de pelo rosado claro casi rubio, y ojos de color azul celeste.

-Vamos Rilliane, la escuela no es tan mala, solo va un día, que ya tengas enemigas demuestra que eres una persona que si se esfuerza se hará popular, pues la tratan mal porque es una amenaza para su reputación, y eso es lo que te esta haciendo Mitzi a ti- constesta la chica oji-dorada, como si fuese una profesional en el tema.

-Es cierto Rilliane, solo es porque tienen envidia de lo linda y agradable que eres- apoyo la peli-rosa a su amiga.

-Quizás tengan razón chicas y me este dejando llevar solo por la primera impresión, bueno, sera mejor que vaya a casa, nos vemos mañana, hasta luego Ia, SeeU -y con eso cada una de las chicas se fue por un diferente camino a su hogar, aunque a medio trayecto la chica que había gritado se desvió, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde debía ir hoy, que no era exactamente igual al de siempre, sino el hogar de alguien importante.

A la mañana siguiente en la entrada de la preparatoria se encontraba el mismo grupo del día anterior, la peli-rosa de nombre Ia y la oji-dorada de nombre SeeU le daba una noticia a la rubia que parecía nombrarse Rilliane, todas obviamente portaban el uniforme del colegio.

-No vas a creerlo Rilliane, mi padre me consiguió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, puedo pasar un día completo en la casa Vocaloid, y me puede acompañar quien yo quiera- hablaba emocionada la peli-rosa, mientras los ojos de SeeU brillaban de la emoción, pues no todos los días se le presentaba a alguien una oportunidad como eso, aunque la joven que ahora recibía la noticio parecía más nerviosa que emocionada por la noticia, esto debido a un secreto que nadie conocía, y por su propia seguridad nadie debía conocerlo fuera de su familia.

-Sí, de seguro se divertirán mucho en ese lugar- hablo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada

-Kagene Rilliane, ¿Qué quieres decir con "se divertirán"? Si yo quiero que tú también vayas- reclamo la peli-rosa furiosa.

-Es que no creo que me dejen ir a ese lugar, ya vez que mi mamá es muy estricta en cuanto a salidas- trataba de excusarse la pobre Rilliane, para su suerte la campana sonó anunciando que debía ir a clases, ella preferiría no entrar, pero si decía que se saltaran las clases de seguro la atormentarían todo el rato con el tema de que tiene que estar ese día, al cual no podía ir, debido a que ella debía estar en ese mismo lugar, pero por un motivo diferente al de sus amigas, realmente debía ser cuidadosa para no ser descubierta en toda esta farsa creada, cuando el trío de chicas llegaron al salón soltaron un suspiro al ver que su profesor aun no había llegado, eso no era exactamente lo mejor, el motivo, el siguiente.

-Hola perdedoras, veo que siguen siendo igual de inútiles que siempre, hay Ia-chan, SeeU-san, no se como no aceptan mi trato, si las puedo hacer populares, cosas que les aseguro esta baka nunca podra-Así es, el motivo era que como siempre, si Rilliane entraba al salón y no se encontraba en el salón, así como cualquier momento que tuviera a solas, ella era molestada por aquella chica frente a ella, piel un poco morena, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color.

-Deja de molestar, no vas a conseguir nada, ya te lo dijimos, no nos interesa ser populares, sino que sea una amistad verdadera, donde no haíga secretos- sijo seriamente Ia, mientras que SeeU solo asentía con la cabeza.

_-Si tan solo les pudiera decir la verdad_- paso por la mente de la jóven "Kagene" al momento de oír lo que dicen sus amigas, pues esto solo era una falsa identidad, para nada tenia que ver con quien ella era realmente.

-Ya basta de verdad, no estamos para aguantar tus tontos juegos, así que si nos disculpas- con esto Rilliane empujo a sus amigas lejos de aquella arpía, aunque se notaba que la pequeña estaba algo nerviosa, pero solo ella sabía el porque.

Un rato después llego el profesor Hiyama Kiyoturu, quien daba historia, y aunque solo una persona de sus alumnos los sabia, el era el maestro privado de los miembros de la famosa compañía musical Vocaloid, aunque nadie se esperaba lo que estaba por pasar esa mañana, en que muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

-Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy se va a integrar dos nuevos compañeros, con los cuales si les pido traten de no molestarlos mucho, pasen chicos- con estas palabras del profesor entraron dos jovenes, un chico y una chica, el joven era un poco bajo para su edad, aunque eso no evitaba que se viera endemoniadamente sexy*, llevaba el cabello largo a los hombros sujeto en una pequeña coleta, y con su flequillo enmarcando su rostro, y de ojos azules, mientras que la joven era casi de la misma estatura que el chico, tenia cabello verde y ojos del mismo color.-Ellos son Kagamine Len y Megpoid Gumi, bien Len, Gumi, pueden sentarse donde ustedes gusten-

Ante las palabras del profesor, ambos jóvenes pusieron una radiante sonrisa y unos ojos brillosos mientras corrían hacía dos asientos vacíos, los cuales Rilliane desearía no lo estuvieran, pues era uno delante de ella, y otro al lado, cuando ambos nuevos estuvieron sentados Rilliane se sintió acorralada, a su lado estaba Kagamine, delante se encontraba Megpoid, y pasa su mala suerte detrás de ella se encontraban Ia y SeeU, con los ojos como platos, del mismo modo que toda la clase, por la emoción y empeño que fue puesto en esa competencia por los lugares menos deseados de todo el salón.

* * *

_**Sí ya lo sé, es corto, PERO, es que lo hice de rápido, ahora a terminar mi tarea de ciencias, antes de que sé me olvidé, no olviden comentar porque sino lo mismo de siempre**_

**_Rin y Len: Morira una Banana, un Helado, una Naranja, un Chocolate y un Len Kagamine_**

**_Len: ¿Por qué? ¿Me quieren muerto? **carita de shota** si quieres que viva deja un review._**

**_Sayonara Matta Ne~~_**


End file.
